The present invention relates in general to decorative candles, and in particular to and in particular to a decorative candle display including a transparent container with a transparent combustible gelatinous liner disposed on the interior wall of the container, shaped generally opaque structures disposed against the gelatinous liner and fabricated of an opaque combustible wax material plus a transparent combustible gelatinous material, and a wicked and opaque combustible filler material disposed within the container interiorly from the liner.
Candles have become very popular for decorative purposes, and as such are produced in different styles, shapes, and colors, with one particular decorative presentment found in candle displays incorporating transparent containers in which candle products are housed for viewing. Such candle products typically are formed of an opaque wax material such as paraffin or of a transparent gelatin material such as a mineral oil gel, with a pigment and/or a fragrance optionally included within either material. Additionally, as shown in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,210, issued Mar. 7, 2000, a candle display is provided where transparent combustible gelatinous shaped structures are situated directly against an interior wall of a transparent container which is filled with an opaque combustible filler material that maintains the shaped structures against the interior wall for external visibility.
While the above-described display that includes opaque filler material plus discrete gelatinous structures permits some visual appreciability of gel, the gel presence at the container wall is restricted, and any interaction of glistening gel surface with opaque filler surface along with gel structures does not occur. Consequently, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a decorative candle display wherein a gelatinous liner is coated on the interior of a transparent container such that the opaque filler glistens.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative candle display wherein shaped generally opaque structures fabricated of an opaque combustible wax material and a transparent combustible gelatinous material are disposed and retained against the gelatinous liner through adhesive interaction of interfacing gelatinous materials.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a decorative candle display as defined above wherein gelatinous material appearance is further enhanced through incorporation of glitter particulate disbursed throughout the gelatinous liner.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.